Rules of Engagement
By ruling of law, it is required that all navies, new or old, must follow these set of rules for engagement. Breakage of rules will result in: *Stern talking to, along with several slaps in the face. *Being forced to drink Mr. Nutt25 MACESWINGERS salty sea...coffee. *No cookies for you. *Clean all of UAL's ships with a pill. *Be the next "volunteer" for the Crusaders' Trespasser's Torture Program ''Terminology'' In order to understand this wikia, you must know a few things. *OOC: Out of Character *IC: In Character *BSC: Battleship Craft *RP: Roleplay *Fleet Ship: A ship in multiple pieces, made to look like a group of ships are sailing together. *Flying Ship: A ship that flies. *Barge: A term used in some BSC groups, usually to describe very large and very flat ship, armed with several cannons. Not very popular with several certian BSC Groups (ex.BCDL) *Super-Warship: A ship armed with several guns, speed, and armor. They range from barges to trimarans, to battleship hulled ships. ''Rules of Roleplay'' *It is highly suggested you type in proper grammar, and space out sentences, dialogue, and words. It is bothersome to those who try to read your post and it happens to be in horrible grammar. *It is forbidden to godmod. Godmodding is when a character can do anything without limits or boundaries. An example of this would be when a character downs a well armored super warship with a pistol, or a small ship withstanding 2000000 46cm gun shots. Godmodding is a bannable offence, and starts at a 1 hour ban. After that, the ban will double with every godmodding action the offender does again. *You cannot kill a character without permission (unless they are red shirts) *If you are being attacked, there will be a time where you will get hit. You aren't invincible. *You cannot control someone who is already being controlled. *When you are talking out of character, please say so, such as putting the text in (( )) or putting "OOC:" before the text. *No Metagaming. Keep your knowledge separate from your character's knowledge. For example, if Zerstorer hides his shoes inside a closet in a apartment no one else is in, Beowulf cannot go and take the shoes because Beowulf did not see, and therefore he has no knowledge of the action. You may have seen the post, but your character did not see the post about Zerstorer hiding his shoes. *Expect that things will not go as planned. You are not a mind reader, so it is mostly impossible to predict what will happen in the RP next. *Be reasonable when you make a post. Unless your ship can actually transform into a dinosaur in-game, it is unreasonable to have your ship transform into a dinosaur in RP. *Keep romance PG, and it is highly suggested you don't even try to engage in a relationship with another main character. It has nothing to do with the main point of the RP. *You must be logged in to roleplay. Failure to do so will result in your character or characters' actions (while being logged out) to be entirely ignored. It is very confusing on who is who if you are logged out. *In order to create a navy, you must ask an admin permission to do so. There may be events going on that you don't know about. *Number spamming is not tolerated. Number spamming will resault in a serious talking to and a ban if it continues. *Don't godmod your navy or fleet. You nation will run out of money sooner or later. ''Rules of Online Battles'' *Respect those that you go against, whether they might be flying ship, barge, or lifeboat. *You are not the alpha elite, who will never be beaten. You will be beaten one day. *Do not whine about losing. Learn from your mistakes. *It is not suggested to complain about other types of ships (flying ships, super-warships, barges.) They are a part of the community, so be nice to your fellow BSC player's ship. *Capturing ships is not suggested, as it is a horrible thing to take credit for one's creation. Unless you are allowed to capture the ship, you shouldn't do it. It's not nice. ''Rules of Diplomacy'' *Respect all navies. If they are your enemy, you can hate them but you must still respect them (ex. Don't pee on their flag in front of the leaders). *No execution of leaders unless it is necessary. *Do not godmod your nation. For example, your navy does not have unlimited wealth. There is a time where you will run out. Probably in a very long time, but it will happen. ''Rules for Ships'' *No Hansa, SWC, or otherwise modded ships. All modded ships belongs to either BSCN, BSC, AOS, or doesn't belong anywhere at all. * It is highly suggested you show proof that your ship exists by posting a picture of your ship. *Your ship is allowed to look ugly (Random Commentary: Not recommended) No one can criticize it, and if they do, they will be slapped in the face. *Flying ships are banned. Some users may know a few tricks and create a non hacked flying monster. * Specially built ships are not allowed (this means the ship itself is built using the SQLite, with parts inside each other, plane stacking etc) ''General behaviour '' *Have Fun! That's the point of this wiki. Build ships and have some fun! Don't kill the fun by being mean. *Don't cuss or be rude. This should be a 1 hour ban for each instance. Example: If some one obliterates your fleet, don't just cuss and rage at them. Accept the fact you lost, and you will live to fight another day. *Don't edit pages unless you have permission. We don't want to have pictures being deleted and some page with gibberish written all over it. Also, don't spam. Meaning you post unnecessary things and too much of those. *Nothing too obscene. Don't post pictures of blood and guts. Likewise nothing too sexual either. Instead, do Michael Bay's strategy: EXPLOSIONS AND MORE (Just don't make it rated R or anything) *No copying. Copying ships is and can be a bannable offense, unless you have permission from the other person to do so. In progress of writing.